


An Assassins Reveal

by Mycatboo



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Canon Compliant, Short One Shot, no beta we die like men, wrote this for a school competition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycatboo/pseuds/Mycatboo
Summary: Basically just retelling the choking scene from Kokichi's perspective
Kudos: 12





	An Assassins Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> So yea. Wrote this for a school competition. Didn't exactly enter it- why would I want a bunch of teachers reading my fanfic after all- but hey. My teacher liked it so

It was a miracle to Kokichi that she kept her secret a secret for so long. I mean, being an assassin? In a killing game? She could have escaped ages ago!

It was only a matter of time before she murders someone. This is the type of environment she thrives best in. A place with lots of dangerous weapons, open space, and few people, and a reason to kill.

She was a danger to everyone, there was no way Kokichi could continue to let her keep it. Even if she attacks him, it would be worth it. For everyone else’s sake.

“Nishishi. Wonder how you’ll react Maki. Will you storm off in a huff, or attack me?” Kokichi says to himself as he enters the elevator. Once everyone gets out of the elevator, he’ll tell everyone. 

The elevator took forever to come to a stop, but it did and everyone stepped out. There was no energy among the group, and rightfully so. The day was an emotional rollercoaster, and everyone was drained. Such a shame Kokichi couldn’t let them just go to bed. Everyone fell into some idle chatter, and just as everyone was about to leave, Kokichi speaks up.

“Hey wait! I have something to say!” Kokichi calls, gaining everyone’s attention.

“Ugh, what is it?! Can’t you see we’re tired?!” Miu shrieks.

“Probably just some lie…” Himiko mutters. She was probably the most drained out of everyone, which wasn’t surprising considering she was always drained.

“You all accuse me of being a liar, but there is a much worst liar among us!” Kokichi announces, sweeping his eyes over the faces of everybody. Mostly everyone had a look of doubt on their face. Understandable, this claim was coming from the self proclaimed liar of the group. Too bad this wasn’t a lie though. 

His eyes land on Maki, who was just staring at him with mild annoyance, but he could see, deep in her eyes, suspicion. 

“There is a dangerous killer among us. One who is hiding her talent.” Kokichi says with a mischievous smile, staring right at Maki. Despite her neutral face, he could see her realization and murderous intent. He could see the subtle stiffening of her shoulders, as if she was preparing to run at him at any point. 

Ah, so she’s going to bodily harm him. That’ll just help his case, not stop him.

“Well, who is it?” Kaito asks, rubbing the back of his head.

Kokichi puts his hands behind his head with a smile before he says; “Neeheehee. It is Maki Harukawa-” before he could continue, he was stopped with a fierce grip on his neck, cutting off his airway. He gives a smile despite the pain as he is raised into the air. As expected, Maki decided to choke him. In front of everyone. Way to go Maki! Proving him right!

“W-Well this is an interesting turn of ev-ents!” Kokichi laughs, hand insinctly going around the hand crushing his airway to relieve himself of the pain some. Looking around, everyone was staring at them in shock, but no one made any moves to help him. 

Good. That just shows his plan is working. He has bigger fish to fry, after all. One much worst than an assassin.

With a breathy sigh, Kokichi puts the nail in the coffin.

“Isn’t that right, Ultimate Assassin?”


End file.
